The invention relates to a method of producing a safety belt retractor having a vehicle-sensitive and/or webbing-sensitive blocking mechanism. The control system of this mechanism is surrounded by a cover cap placed onto one side of the loadbearing retractor housing and secured to the latter by means of detent elements. The control system has a control disc connected non-rotatably to the retractor shaft. Safety belt retractors of this design are known in numerous constructions. The loadbearing retractor housing consists generally of an O-shaped sheet metal member which is secured to the vehicle bodywork. The retractor spring is placed onto one side of said retractor housing and surrounded by a cover cap; on the opposite side of the retractor housing the drive system of the blocking mechanism is assembled. The control or activating system consists of a number of functional parts which must be installed in the correct order and position. For the assembly of the control system on the retractor housing several assembly steps are necessary which have to be carried out with great care.